


For All Our Love

by ZammyShad



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, there is absolutely so much sex in this i cannot stress this enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZammyShad/pseuds/ZammyShad
Summary: “Have you had enough?” She asks, a teasing lilt to her voice. She watches, rapt, as Ardbert’s brows furrow, eyes darkening as he continues to loom over her, his hands clutching desperately at the edge of the counter, white-knuckled and shaking. “Or was there something else you wanted?”“You,” Ardbert starts, the timbre of his voice darker, smokier. “Don’t know what you’re playing at.”
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	For All Our Love

It’s when she’s at their door does it happen.

Strong arms wrapping around her midsection, callused fingertips skidding the smooth skin of her bared abdomen for a second too long, a second that speaks volumes of how much he wanted her - here, in the now, and for all the future they have left to live together. Despite their moment in the forest earlier, despite satiated and content hums shared between their lips with kiss after kiss, there is a fire that grows ever more, burning brighter even as evening descends slowly, moment by moment, frame by frame.

“ _Ardbert!_ ” Calista gasps, mock-aghast painting her features as the man behind her laughs, unbidden and free. This is what he does, what he’s good at, sweeping her into his arms and letting that old, tiring ache on her shoulders melt away. She kicks at him, movements lacking any true ire, as Ardbert continues to chuckle, shouldering his way through the door and doing one last haul that forces Calista up, the muscles of his arms bunching tightly together across her. “Hold on,” he says, diverting to their kitchen and, with a flourish of a spin, deposits Calista atop the counter with little more than a low grunt of effort.

Funny how time works. The window behind her shines light across her husband’s skin, highlighting the dips of his muscles, sweat still clinging to him in a soft sheen. His eyes, blue and ocean-like, look ethereal in the early evening sun, golden rays changing their hue to something softer, sultrier. And maybe Calista’s been staring too long, lips parting to quip back with something she knows he’ll shrug at, his own mouth twisted up into a sharp smile that radiates so much happiness, she swears this man has never been anything but.

Caught in the moment, she very-nearly decides to break it, but Ardbert beats her to it, slotting himself into the space between her legs and capturing her lips in a kiss. She has to look up like this, has to tilt her chin just so to get the perfect angle, but the puff of air against her cheek and the little, appreciative groan is worth it. It always is, with him.

The kiss lasts far longer than she had thought, both of them feeding off of each other’s need. Ardbert’s lips part greedily, Calista’s following suit, her skin tingling as their tongues meet. No matter how often they kiss, no matter when or where, the taste of her husband continues to send shockwaves down her spine, the back of her head radiating warmth as it trickles down, smoothing across her breast and settling heavy in her abdomen. His mouth is still cold, she notes, from the drink they had shared earlier, hints of it suddenly now a prize she hunts tirelessly. Ardbert grunts, leaning forward with a sharp intake of breath, and Calista hums as they finally break.

“Have you had enough?” She asks, a teasing lilt to her voice. She watches, rapt, as Ardbert’s brows furrow, eyes darkening as he continues to loom over her, his hands clutching desperately at the edge of the counter, white-knuckled and shaking. “Or was there something else you wanted?”

“You,” Ardbert starts, the timbre of his voice darker, smokier. “Don’t know what you’re playing at.”

“Don’t I?” Calista sighs, eyelids drooping as she not-so-subtly tilts her head back, exposing the length of her neck. Another sharp breath from above, the muscles of Ardbert’s arms, she notes, straining as he keeps himself in check. “And here I thought you were _hungry._ After all the trouble I went through to make you lunch.” She chuckles softly, gesturing towards the mess still laid out from earlier. 

“Calista,” Ardbert starts, voice wavering. He takes a deep breath, leaning forward once again until lips barely brush against the skin of her pale neck, one hand finally releasing itself from it’s self-imposed prison of the counter. It moves to play with the hair at the side of her head, gently carding through it as he continues to mouth and nose his way down. “Dearest,” he starts again, a growl at the edge of the word, causing Calista to gasp, expectant. “I’ll clean the mess later.” He says, nibbling tenderly at the soft skin between neck and shoulder. His other hand, the one in her hair, now falls back to the counter, seemingly pleased. Ardbert doesn’t speak again, choosing to trail kisses upwards this time, retracing the small dustings of flushed skin with his lips until they meet at her ear, breath heavy and far warmer than before. Even there, he pauses, Calista herself strung a little tighter, shivering at each puff of air that ghosts across her sensitive and slick skin.

“Right now,” he starts, gravel-like and rough. “I have something far more important to take care of.”

He moves, then, slinking downwards without hesitation. Suddenly, the kitchen feels too hot, too stifling. Calista lets her head rest against the cabinet behind her, a stuttering sigh falling past her swollen lips as Ardbert’s hand attaches itself to her thigh. His fingers, she notes, are calloused from the many hours spent with his axe, the leather of his gloves a relatively new addition. They act as focal points as her head clouds, gaze caught as he lovingly pulls aside her dress. That hand, the one not currently grounding her, trails itself towards the inside of her thigh, sultry and smooth. “You are so beautiful,” Ardbert says, oceanic eyes flicking upwards to catch her own. “How could I ever have enough of this?”

His thumb presses against her, rubbing smooth circles into her clit. The friction from her panties causes legs to jolt, Calista herself shuddering as Ardbert all but clamps her thigh to the counter with his palm, strength radiating from his touch just as sure and strong as the pulse she can feel in her throat. A kiss, soft and closed-mouthed, is placed just above her knee, placating the nerves that are already alight with his touch. 

Ardbert withdraws for a moment, shifting until Calista’s leg is draped across his shoulder. He chuckles, then, to himself, using his grip on her other thigh to tilt her hips forward, just so. Calista jolts again, eyes falling shut at warm air that flutters across her sex.

“Ardbert,” she sighs, voice gone airy and shallow. “ _Hurry._ ”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Unabashedly, her husband descends upon her, greedily laving his tongue across her folds through the thin cloth barrier. Calista moans, a pitched sound drawn from the back of her throat, as Ardbert all but growls against her. The vibrations are delightful and awful at the same time, juxtaposing themselves with both the ball of heat that continues to grow inside her and the thin thread of her restraint, juices flowing near freely as Ardbert laps at them, starved. His mouth, hotter than any desert, any sun, sucks at her, the sensation dulled but still forcing her back to arch, a small cry given as he does it again, again, _again!_

Calista’s bangles clang together as her leg tightens around Ardbert, her hand blindly searching for brown locks and clutching, _desperately,_ against the wave of heat endlessly assaulting her nerves. The pleasure sinks down to her bones, her blood, and suddenly the world around them doesn’t matter. Her focus narrows down to Ardbert’s lips, his tongue, and how they lick and suck and pull at her; the soft hair beneath her hand and between her knuckles; the rumbles of Ardbert’s hums, his moans, as he drinks her down.

It’s _so good._ But it’s not enough.

Her husband, thankfully, seems to agree, pulling back only to tug at the cloth between her legs. They’re soaked, she realises, both with his spit and her own juices, thin and sticky trails of her arousal breaking as Ardbert all but tears the offending piece down her hips. His patience is as thin as the cloth itself, yet he still takes his time to straighten out the leg across his shoulder, finally able to discard Calista’s clothing properly, without interruption. Like before, he places a kiss above her knee, re-shouldering her leg as if it were the easiest, simplest thing in the world.

“Hold on tight.” He quips, guiding his wife’s hand back to his hair, snickering at the way her fingers instantly curl.

The first touch of his tongue is teasing and light against her folds, tracing idly against the soft and giving flesh. Calista hisses, thighs tensing as his tongue glides through her slick, parting her outer lips and sliding the flat of it against her core. She jumps again, head tilting back as a warbled moan of his name escapes her, hips shifting forward wantonly, wanting more. Ardbert takes his time, however, changing from small flicks of his pointed tongue to mouthing at her clit, letting his hot breath flow across her wet and aching cunt, nerves blazing. Her focus, which had been in and out at best, narrows in, highlighting the slight graze of Ardbert’s teeth, the bump of his nose against her as he aims deeper, dipping his tongue inside her core every so often and growling when her breath hitches, walls fluttering. Like this, she can feel the prickly touch of his scruff rubbing against the softened inner side of her thighs, causing a shaky, breathy whine of his name, pitch hitching higher as he all but pushes forwards, devouring her as her arms shake, the coil in her abdomen growing unbearably hot.

“Ardbert,” she starts, voice cracking around the edges from her heavy pants. Her hand tightens in his hair, tugging and pulling at the short strands as he hums against her. “I need _more._ ”

Of _you_ , of your _tongue,_ of your _cock_ -

Hands clamp tight around her once more as her husband rears back, taking in a gasp and peering upwards through dark lashes, chest heaving. His face is covered in a dark flush, bright and wine-like as it stains his skin red, nothing like the soft rosy tint from earlier. It emphasises the darkened blue of his eyes and, when Calista finally peeks open to dazedly watch him from above, they catch the slowly fading sun from the windows adjacent, sparkling in equal parts warmth and need, the black of his iris swallowing her visage whole as if a void, endless and greedy.

Her clit throbs, too, when she notices the slick around his lips, her juices dusting the corners of his beard and sticking to the fine hair there, dripping down his chin. 

“What would you have of me?” He breathes across her, sliding closer like a predator on the prowl, sensual as he rolls on the balls of his feet and rises, slowly, above her. Her legs fall from his shoulders, Ardbert sliding his warm and heavy hands reverently up her hips to her side and back again. Like this, he once again brackets her in, trapping her amidst the width of his shoulders, yet this time Calista takes the initiative, wrapping her long pale legs around his waist, locking them together. Ardbert huffs out a raspy growl, her own skin tingling at the noise, sharp pin pricks of anticipation crawling down her spine and adding to the fire already raging in her core.

“Have of you?” She echoes, bright eyes staring half-lidded at the heavy swallow the other gives, watching as throat bobs as if he were lost in the desert and she his last chance at an oasis. “My beast of a husband, always so sweet.” This time, despite the coy tease, there’s something else there, too. Something far more tender, loving. Ardbert, for all his greedy want and desire, has always made her feel special and cherished, always asking before taking, always taking her hand and kissing the knuckles he finds as if needing to remember the ring that sits heavy against her skin. 

He smiles, then, at her words, yet the effect is utterly debauched as it couples with her slick still at his chin. Calista has no hesitation as she reaches out, letting a softened palm cup the side of his cheek, nails scratching along the side of his jaw. It’s a tender moment between them, Ardbert’s hand coming up to wrap delicately around her wrist, seemingly leaning into the touch. Despite the heat that floods them both, the hunger that causes swollen lips and clit to throb and ache for his touch, this can be enough for now.

That is, until Calista arches her back, Ardbert’s grip falling slack and allowing her to place that very same hand on his shoulder for leverage. She smirks, a tiny thing that sprawls across her face, as he takes in a stuttered and sharp gasp.

“Calista -”

“I would have you inside me,” she breathes, yet there’s a flutter to her words that match the lids of her eyes, the wetness between her legs growing. “I would have you lay claim to me here, just like before.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Ardbert heaves, chest rising and falling in rapid succession, far faster than before. “Maybe I am a beast of a man.”

She doesn’t get to continue that train of thought, doesn’t so much as suck in a breath to reply before he’s pressing against her, a hand on the back of her neck, her nape, as lips covered in her own slick collide with her own. Immediately does she part her lips, Ardbert’s own insistence eager and willing as his tongue maps the inside of her mouth. It’s another give and take, yet this time Ardbert takes and takes and _takes._ His tongue slides against her own, the faint traces of her own juices a reminder of what, exactly, he had been doing just moments before. It sends more of those tiny shocks through her core, the kind that make her stomach flip and clit throb, walls clenching around nothing but oh-so-badly craving to be filled. He takes his time, sliding in and out of her mouth, darting tongue across the roof of it before sucking on her own, pulling it into his mouth and humming around it. It’s messy, spit trailing down the side of his chin, yet Ardbert doesn’t stop, barely taking a moment to breathe before he’s back at it, swollen and bruised lips now brandishing a few bites, too, brought lovingly to life by the sharp press of his teeth.

Calista whines against him, the sound pitched and muffled but full of unsaid begs, her pleas never spoken but ones that Ardbert would know anywhere, without a doubt. One last huff against her as he pulls away, heavy breaths and puffs of air fan against her overheated cheek, his roughened, gravel-like grunt echoing in her ear.

He works quick, she notes, as the jingle of metal clasps ring throughout the kitchen. It’s far too loud, warring at odds with their breathing, their moans, their gasps. Calista’s legs, clamped as they were around his waist, move upwards to help his struggling attempts at removing his belt, a grateful _‘thank you’_ passing his lips in another soft moment of intimacy.

Ardbert shoves his clothes away, pants loose around his hips and belt halfway pulled through the loops. He’s disheveled and wild, thin strands of brown locks in disarray as flushed and heated skin glistens with sweat, slick, and spit. Calista isn’t faring much better, pale skin mottled by her own heat and the bruises Ardbert had been so intent on placing, roughened palms leaving burning and aching spots of red across her ribs, hips, thighs. Her throat, now dry and slightly cracked from her panting, nearly chokes around a swallow as her dear, loving husband sighs at the first touch of his hand to his cock, stroking once from base to tip and squeezing, knuckles growing taut.

Rolling her hips, she urges him on, breath catching and words dying on her tongue as the head of his dripping cock catches against her folds, sliding in the mess of her slick. Ardbert huffs out another one of his growl-like-grunts, guiding his cock to rub insistently against her, bumping its head every other glide against her clit, pulling at her hood. Her nerves spark on every drag, those little shocks pooling in her abdomen and coiling tight once again. Calista whines again, heels digging into the small of Ardbert’s back to press him closer, harder, against her. He chuckles in response, one hand going to steady her canting hips as if he were calming an animal, steady and sure.

“Do you see this?” He asks on the next exhale, breathy and shaking as he once again strokes down his cock, bicep flexing with the strain of holding back. “How hard I am for you?”

“I can feel it,” Calista sighs, the other’s grip on the base of his cock tightening at her wanton display. “I need you inside me, love.”

A softly cursed _fuck_ passes through Ardbert’s lips on a gasp, head bowing low as he guides his cock through her wetness, the head prodding like a promise at her entrance. Her walls spasm at the familiar feeling, another gush of her juices flowing through her in anticipation. She watches, rapt, as Ardbert sinks forward, pushing inside her inch by inch and stretching her open, filling up the empty space that had been aching for his touch. Calista throws her head back as the head of his cock slips fully inside, her walls squeezing around him as she moans, openly, at the feeling. Ardbert stills, then, mouth agape and jaw slack while his shoulders shake, the pressure on her hips turning bruising as he steadies himself, focusing there and letting his thumb glide against sweat-slicked skin - an anchor as he gathers himself, waiting.

Calista makes the decision for him, arching her back and pushing forward as she tightens the grip around his waist, the muscles of her thighs trembling at the effort. Ardbert moves with her, cock sinking inside her in one full movement, the fine hairs just above the base of his cock prickling against her sensitive skin. She sighs, open mouthed, and swallows around the dryness of her throat, chest hitching and catching on every inhale. She feels full, walls aching in the best of ways as he slips so easily inside her, body welcoming him in like he’d never left. Ardbert moans, the sound ripped from deep within his chest, wavering off into small, cut-off rumbles half huffed through his nose, his mouth. She can feel them, too, almost like aftershocks as they travel across their points of contact; the hand on her hip; the press of his abdomen against her folds; her legs wrapped around his waist like a coil, binding and tight.

Ardbert doesn’t speak, simply presses his head into the space where her neck meets shoulder as his hips make short thrusts and rolls inside her, barely pulling out before pressing back in. Every time he pushes forward, Calista’s chest burns, the thin top she wears across her breasts rubbing insistently at her nipples while Ardbert’s teeth worry at the skin of her neck. She can’t help the pitched cries, the punched out gasps of air that never seem to stop, punctuated with each thrust, each roll, each bite. _Ah, ah, ah._ She angles her head to the side, trying desperately to bite down on her bottom lip to stop the noises, yet her husband gives another growl in response, teeth nipping at her ear as he groans out a _let me hear you._

She can’t deny him. Not when he picks up the pace, both hands pressing into the bones at her hips for added leverage, holding her still as he pulls out in a delicious, slow slide that has her walls clenching in an attempt to keep him inside. It’s barely a second that she feels empty before Ardbert snaps his hips, the sharp sound of skin against skin ringing in the barely-evening air as his arms shake, a hiss of pleasure sending chills down Calista’s spine.

 _Again,_ she thinks, throwing her arms around his neck, nails digging into the skin below his nape, his shoulders. _Again, please._

His grip around her tightens as her only warning, Ardbert shifting his stance once, twice, before he begins again, thrusting into her with just as much strength as the last. Each time he enters her, colours blossom behind Calista’s tightly shut eyes, everything narrowing to the quick coil of heat that only grows tighter. Her head feels light and airy, sensation dulled where it’s not needed but heightened everywhere else. Ardbert’s cock drives into her relentlessly, setting a brutal pace she’s been so desperate for, so needy. Her wetness clings to him, aiding the drag of their coupling, and she thinks for a moment, almost greedily, how it would feel to trace her soaked fingers across his mouth as he made love to her like this.

Ever in tandem, her husband seems to have a similar thought, right hand breaking contact with the burning skin of her hip to run teasing fingertips around the stretch of his cock. Calista chokes on a whine, nails scoring lines across his shoulder blade as the touch continues, trailing to the side and spreading her folds, finding her juices and letting the clear, thin lines of it cling to him as well. His hips stutter in their pace for a brief moment, that same hand now trailing slowly, so terribly slowly, upwards until the pad of his soaked thumb presses hard against her throbbing clit.

“Ardbert,” Calista gasp, hair askew a it comes undone from the side, silky strands of it curtaining around her as she hides her face in the muscle of his collar. “ _Yes!_ ”

“Gods,” he moans, barely heard between the joining of their skin and the stark sound of her own slick being played with, used. “I love you.”

She can’t respond, the last vestiges of her focus now narrowed on the touch to her clit, rubbing against it with the same pace as his hips. She knows, truly, that Ardbert doesn’t mind, he himself growing ragged with pants and heavy gasps, busy scraping his teeth down the tendon of her throat like an animal ready for the kill. He loves her and she loves him, eternally and loyally, more than words could ever show.

Ardbert shakes, open-mouthed kisses pressed into her skin over and over, barely there. The pace of his thrusts falls apart, this time for good, as they grow more hurried, more frantic. Calista squeezes around him with each sharp spark of pleasure, each tremble of his thighs as the hand between them speeds up, too. He’s mumbling something against her neck that she can’t quite hear, rambling as he chases his high and she herself is right behind him.

Another drag of her nails against his skin, another hiss and another growl. Now, her throat can barely wheeze the moans that refuse to stop, that she wouldn’t stop if she tried. Her body hunches forward, ready for the inevitable edge she can feel herself tipping towards, the tight rope coiled in her abdomen ready to snap, to burst. Ardbert’s ramblings turn to sharp, warbly _oh_ ’s and Calista knows he’s close, _so close._ She is, too, and _needs_ to come, needs to feel her husband spend inside her, fill her body with his seed and replace the emptiness she feels when he’s gone. One hand leaves from around the other’s neck, falling to the frantic and rapid wrist that plays with her and wrapping thin fingers around the muscle there as if to give a command, as if to say _make me come._

“Fuck.” Ardbert hisses through clenched teeth, lungs burning as he nears his peak. “ _Fuck._ ”

She squeezes around him, walls milking his cock as heat suddenly flashes through her, suffusing her limbs and touching even the tips of her fingers. Time suspends itself, caught in the moment as her orgasm hits, relief and pleasure and the slight edge of pain flooding her senses. Her legs spasm in time with her inner walls, the muscles there bunching together as she rides it out, throat raw and dry as she trembles against the tidal wave.

Ardbert moans once, twice, before the sound dies on his tongue, hands falling away from both Calista’s hip and her clit, her own grip from before falling to the wayside as they slam themselves against the counter as she drags out his own orgasm, cock pulsing and arms nearly giving out. Short thrusts, small rolls of his hips, and Ardbert feels unsteady on his feet, cum flowing from his cock in languid pulls until, eventually, he stills, sweat dripping from his temple as he softens inside her. Calista makes a weak, broken sound, panting against his shoulder as they both come down from their highs, exhausted and spent.

A hand in her hair, carding through the wild strands, is what eventually pulls her back to the present, a searching mouth planting a tired, easy kiss to swollen lips. The kiss is light and open-mouthed, yet the way Ardbert hums, satisfied, has her core blazing once again.

They stay like that for a moment or two, still connected as kisses are traded back and forth, reveling in the togetherness. Calista lets her hands cradle his jaw, running soothing fingers across the bones of his cheek.

They can clean up later, she supposes. For now, she concerns herself with the hand in her hair and the soft, tender intimacy of satisfaction.

 _I love you too_ , she thinks, their lips parting. _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> woo! that was a lot! thank you so much for reading. this was a fic for chey on twitter as a continuation of another! i had an incredible time writing this, and though there were bumps along the way, this has to be one of my favourites i've ever written!
> 
> if you'd like to see more fics or explicit content, or get a fic of your own, follow me @valistheas ( previously aethertorn ) on twitter!
> 
> if you'd like to support me or send me a tip to keep me writing, please visit my tip-jar that you can find on my twitter!
> 
> as always, kudos, comments, etc are appreciated and wanted! i love reading and hearing your reactions.
> 
> until next time lovelies!


End file.
